Indebido
by RociFri
Summary: Ella era… ¿cómo? Como un arco iris después de la lluvia. Como ver un manto estrellado en la infinita oscuridad del cielo. Ver sus ojos verdes, era como ver las olas de un mar bravo. Ella era… perfecta. Sasuke supo que era hermosa.


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

 **Dedicado con cariño a Inochan-Uchiha.**

 **.**

 **Indebido**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a primera vez que lo vio, supo que le habían mentido.

—¿Inojin?

Ese muchacho no era un niño. El Programa Tutor en el que se había inscrito servía para darle clases de regularización a niños. Y él no era precisamente uno de ellos.

—¿Inojin Yamanaka?

Ese chico rubio parecía un adolescente. Quizá unos cuatro o cinco años menor que él.

—Oye…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Eres Inojin Yamanaka?

Encima, era bastante grosero.

—Puede ser.

—Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

—Ajá. Y eso me importa… ¿por?

Sasuke trató de no prestarle atención a la insolencia del rubio. Se obligó a respirar profundamente. Necesitaba el dinero si quería entrar a una buena universidad. Lo hacía sólo por el dinero, ser cortés por dinero.

—Se supone que soy tu tutor.

Sasuke lo vio chasquear la lengua, enfadado.

—Así que mamá me consiguió una nueva niñera. Vaya estupidez.

El chico giró sus pasos en sentido contrario al suyo. _"Por dinero. Únicamente por dinero"_. Ganas no le faltaban de mandarlo al carajo y hacer que se metiera, por donde le cupieran, los 2000 yenes que le pagarían por hora.

 _"Sólo es una hora"_.

Y contra todo orgullo, tuvo que ir hasta él.

—No soy tu niñera.

—Ya lo veo —Sasuke sintió la mirada verdosa del chico sobre él—. Supongo que no me dejarás en paz, ¿cierto?

Él asintió.

—Vaya. Al menos no eres como los otros que han mandado. Tú eres callado. Insistente a tu modo.

El rubio jaló hacia abajo los tirantes que prendían de su mochila. Sasuke asintió de nuevo.

—¿Qué edad tienes?... Sasuke, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió tajante, sin querer. E Inojin elevó una ceja—. Dieciocho.

—Yo tengo catorce. Detesto a los tipos que son como tú. A los cerebritos.

Sasuke no respondió. Pensó que al menos tenían en común el mismo desprecio hacia el otro.

—Quizá si te hicieras responsable de tus estudios, no tendrías que soportar a un tipo como yo.

Inojin juntó ambas cejas rubias, como si fueran una sola. La mirada que le dedicó estaba cargada de algo que pudiera ser odio. Luego, Sasuke descubrió que el chico relajaba el rostro. _"Qué crío tan raro"_.

—Supongo.

Sasuke caminó junto a él. Tuvo que hacerlo. No se sabía el camino hacia la casa del rubio como para ir adelante, ni tampoco se creía inferior para ir detrás de él. El chico pareció ignorarlo todo el tiempo, ni siquiera lo veía de reojo de vez en cuando. A Sasuke poco le importaba llevarse bien con él, pero el silencio era brutalmente incómodo.

El azabache se sintió un poco aliviado cuando el menor se detuvo frente a una puerta de una casa bastante glamorosa y grande. Inojin introdujo la llave, pero se detuvo por un instante. Estaba como paralizado, con la cabeza inclinada y el pelo cubriéndole los ojos. Sasuke se descubrió más incómodo que antes. ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Se acercó un poco, sólo lo suficiente, para comprobar que estaba despierto, aunque dudaba que se hubiese quedado dormido.

—Comencemos con esta farsa.

Sasuke apenas y pudo escuchar el susurro. Iba a dar un paso adelante…

No obstante, antes de hacerlo, Inojin comenzó a llamar a la puerta, golpeando desesperadamente. Sasuke se quedó quieto en su lugar, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar.

A los pocos segundos, la entrada se abrió.

—¡Cielo!, ¿estás bien?

El rubio no atendió al llamado. Hizo a un lado a la mujer que le había abierto y entró sin quitarse los zapatos.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto —le habló en un tono de voz que no supo descifrar—. Estos últimos meses ha tenido este comportamiento. El médico dice que es normal, pero yo no lo creo. ¿Seguro es solamente la adolescencia? Es lo que me pregunto.

Entonces, Sasuke fijo los oscuros orbes en ella. La primera impresión es difícil de olvidar. Y a ella, sin duda, sería sumamente difícil de hacerlo.

Ella era… ¿cómo? Como un arco iris después de la lluvia. Como ver un manto estrellado en la infinita oscuridad del cielo. Ver sus ojos verdes, era como ver las olas de un mar bravo. Ella era… perfecta. Sasuke supo que era hermosa.

—Disculpa —la mujer se tapó la boca en un gesto avergonzado—. Me puse a parlotear sobre mi hijo y ni siquiera sé quién eres.

Sasuke se estremeció. La voz de esa bella mujer, sonaba como un coro de ángeles.

—Soy el tutor de Inojin. Sasuke… Uchiha.

Intentó hablar con naturalidad, pero por alguna razón, la presencia de ella lo ponía intranquilo.

—¿Llegabas hoy? Quiero decir… creí que los del Programa me avisarían un día antes… o algo así —ella agitó la cabeza a los lados, moviendo su larga y dorada cabellera, luego sonrió—. No importa. Pasa, Sasuke. Siéntete como en casa.

Sasuke hizo una reverencia para luego pasar.

—Por cierto, soy Ino —le extendió una mano que él aceptó.

Ella continuó hablando, pero Sasuke ya no la escuchaba. Se había perdido en su figura, pensando que, extrañamente, era una mujer muy bella.

¿Era posible sentir un tipo de atracción hacia una mujer que posiblemente le doblaba la edad? Sería una atracción indebida, completamente indebido.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **NA:**

¿Continuación?

Tengo algunas ideas para hacer de esto toda una historia, pero por el momento lo dejaré sólo en un capítulo.

Es dedicado especialmente para **Inochan-Uchiha.**

Te lo debía de la publicación de es de fanfics. Espero que te guste esta temática, si no, ya te hago otro ;)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
